Play At Your Own Risk
by RavenRoset
Summary: Just an average girl. Her name is Ella, she's sixteen, and her favorite game is Risk. What she doesn't know, is what's really going on. With her disappearance, she has no clue. She feels like she's living, but she might just be another pawn in the big game of conquest.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I dominate in Risk!**

* * *

Chapter One - Casual

I sat down at the table with my best friends Carly and Taylor. I pulled out the heavy cardboard box from underneath the table and presented it.

"I love this game!" Carly shouted.

"Be quite, my parents are asleep." I complained.

"You don't have to be so paranoid." Taylor reassured.

I pulled off the lid and unfolded the board. Examining the instructions I carefully placed each troop and player on the board, as well as cities and capitals.

"I don't think I can strategize at this late. It's 12:00 in the morning." Taylor whined.

"Relax. What color do you want?" I asked.

"Yellow!" Carly claimed.

"Blue!" Taylor echoed.

"I'll be red. But be warned... I always win as red." I noted.

Taylor smirked, but then rolled the red dice in front of her.

It tallied up as I got an eleven, Taylor got a five, and Carly got a eight. That meant I got to go first.

"I'll move my troops to attack yellow in Australia." I decided.

Carly picked up a set of red dice, while I selected a set of black. She rolled a six, two, and five. I rolled a two five's and a three.

"Yes!"

"Well at least I got a six." Carly said looking on the bright side. She removed two of her tiny yellow chips and I removed one red.

"Okay. Carly has one troop left. Ella, do you choose to keep attacking?" Taylor announced.

"I'm going to keep attacking."

Carly only got to roll one dice, and I had two. The odds weren't in her favor.

She slowly rolled a four. I took a deep breath and opened my hand to let dice fly. The first one landed as a two, but the second was a...

Someone knocked at the door. We all looked away from the game as I glared at Taylor, "did you seriously order pizza at this hour!"

I stomped over to the door, ready to apologize to any delivery man who might have had to woken up to deliver pizza. I opened the door just a crack and then fully, putting my hands in my hips.

I glanced at the figure standing in the doorway. He was wearing a black suit, trimmed with green and gold, holding a golden walking stick with a blue gem flickering at the top.

"Ella, who is it?" I heard Taylor yell.

"Just a sec!" I answered.

Turning back to the figure, I noticed his face come out of the shadow. His skin was extremely pale like a ghost, with sparkling blue eyes, and a grimacing smile. He stood there, not saying a word, until, "It's Ella, correct?"

I nodded slightly and then he muttered, "perfect."

He held a cloth to my mouth and I blacked out.

* * *

**Well, I think it's a great way to start the story off. You'll see what Risk has to do with the story. Plus, I never told you what the game was. It was Risk, the game of strategic conquest. No really, that's what it says on the box. ****This is kind of a crossover or the game Risk and the Avengers, but Risk wasn't a category to choose. **Anyways, more is coming, so Please Review!

**~Raven**


	2. AUTHORS NOTE!

**So, since everyone is doing one of these, I thought I should join in on the fun. I have already done a name contest before so I want to see if you can come up with a full character. I am only going to use four, so make sure theres lots of details and a unique style. Can't wait to see what you come up with!  
~Raven **

**Full Name: **

**Age:**

**Good or Evil?:**

**Personality: **

**Appearance: **

**Backstory: **

**Any Special Powers?:  
**

**Weapon(if you choose to have one): **

**Should I kill them off?: **

**Opponent? Agent? or Avenger?: **

**Thanks for ****submitting, I look forward to writing about your character.**

**~Raven**


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Sorry, I haven't updated. This chapter might be a little short. Please Review and thanks for the characters! Still open for suggestions and characters!**

* * *

Chapter Two - Guys With The Green Cape

I blinked a couple times. Everything looked fuzzy. I rubbed my eyes and tried to focus on one thing at a time. The room looked gray and metallic, futuristic more like it, and there was a single steel table with two chairs in the center of the room.

I lifted myself up from the floor. "Where am I?" I thought aloud.

"Your on my ship. Spacecraft would be more appropriate." A voice echoed.

I turned around and the same guy who was at the door was standing just a few feet away. He was wearing strange green robes, lined with gold, and a green cape draped to the floor. His black hair fell to his shoulders and was slicked back, and the same golden walking stick was at his side. Only to was taller, and looked more majestic.

"Well your not the pizza guy." I mumbled.

"It would appear not." He answered calmly, circling to the table. "Come, have a seat."

"What do you want with me?" I asked abruptly.

"You have one a little contest. You and Hadley, to be precise."

A new girl that looked about sixteen and had a deep brown braid walked into the room. She stood by the table. I stood where I was, not moving or saying a word. I simply looked from Hadley to the man.

"What's your name?" I asked the man. He never told me, so I would have to find out myself.

"Loki." He said roughly. He then backed up from the table, stood, and walked out of the room. Hadley took his spot and I finally approached the small table and sat down in one of the seats.

I took a good look at Hadley. She had deep brown hair with little beads stung into it, tan skin, and firm features. She was wearing a red tank top with a camo vest, and jeans. Around her neck was a fox tooth, hanging from an old black cord.

"So what now, Hadley?" I asked patiently.

"Call me Fox." She said as she got up from the set and walked over to the wall. Fox then turned a knob and a metal drawer slid out next to her. Inside was the game, Risk.

She picked it up carefully and walked back over to the table and set the box in front of me. She sat back down and looked at me, expecting me to automatically start setting up.

"One quick question," I said, "Can I call you Ley?"

Fox took of her necklace and shoved the point into the table saying, "Nobody calls me Ley. Now let's play."

* * *

**So, I know it ended kind of sudden. I have a habit of doing that. Well, it was Loki. But what does he really want with Ella? Why doesn't anyone call her Ley? Why did she get so mad when someone did? All of the questions will be revealed soon. Please Review!**

**~Raven**


	4. Authors Note Again

**Dear All of my Awesome Readers, **

**I will be taking a short (maybe long) break from fan fiction so I can work on a couple projects. I will try to update right now so you won't have to wait as long for an update. I have a lot planned for my stories in the future and I can't wait to upload, but I'm busy right now. **

**After a couple weeks I'll probably update a few selective ones that you can vote on at my poll. Please Keep Reading and Reviewing, and I'll be back ASAP. **

**Thanks for all your support. See you soon. **

**~Raven **


End file.
